My Boyfriend's Lips
by deathrosekitty
Summary: My boyfriend's lips may play the field, but his heart will never stray. Bade


I do not own Victorious.

_My boyfriend's lips may play the field, but his heart will never stray. Bade_

**My Boyfriend's Lips**

Jade strolled through Hollywood Arts. Strong. Confident. Ready for anything. She smirked at the girls watching her, wishing they could be even nearly as pretty as she was and trying to copy her look. _Too bad sweetheart, try harder. _She thought in southern drawl.

A little laugh escaped her mouth much to the horror of the other people in the hall. Jade ignored them and continued walking to her locker. As expected her boyfriend of two years was leaning against it waiting for her.

"Morning," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. _Good boyfriend._

"Good morning Beck. Jade. " Tori smiled and waved to them as she walked to her own locker. Jade grinded her teeth and ignored the girl.

Beck stared into her eyes like he saw right through her, which he always did. There was nothing the gothic girl could do that the pretty boy didn't just _get._ She gave him a warning look and he raised both eyebrows.

"We going to the movies tonight?"

Jade grabbed her first period books. "Yes, but it's going to have to be after the play tryouts today."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." He smiled and Jade's knees wobbled just a little. Not that she'd ever admit it. Instead she grabbed her boyfriend's shirt with her free hand and proceeded to ignore the school rule of no PDA.

"You're trying out for the lead." Jade ordered after they got done kissing and were walking to their class together.

Beck just put his arm around her shoulders.

XXX

She hadn't gotten the lead female role. Again. However, Beck had gotten the lead, so she showed up to his rehearsals and memorized her own lines as understudy. Tori was the female lead and Jade could hardly stand watching the other girl make blatant goo-goo eyes towards her boyfriend. Why didn't that girl ever get that Beck was OFF LIMITS?

The gothic girl fluffed out her hair and crossed her legs in one of the folding metal chairs that were set out for people who were on break or watching people read their lines. Beck was thumbing through his script. He stopped at a certain page and gazed right at his girlfriend.

Jade gave him a smile, she had already memorized the lines and she knew he was reading about the kissing scene near the end of the play. She wasn't an idiot. As an actor/actress there would be times for everyone where there would be more physical scenes like kissing. It was hard on any relationship to see the one you're with kiss another whether it was for school or not, but Jade wasn't worried.

Beck kissed girls in plays and in class all the time. Jade had also kissed plenty of guys for the same reasons. She didn't feel bad for the poor girls who thought that the pretty boy had feelings for them. They should have known better.

He kissed them because he was a damn good actor and was able to pretend to have feelings for anyone who he was in a play with. In real life though, those girl's forgot that Beck was a guy with real emotions. They only saw his outside appearance.

Jade knew better. As twisted as she was she's heard every dark thought that had swarmed through her boyfriend's head. They fought constantly, mostly from her going too far and not giving him any leeway with girls outside of school, but there was no other way she knew how to handle things unless she pushed things to the breaking point.

And Beck was never able to feel anything unless it went too far.

Jade was the only one who was able to bring out his emotions beyond his acting skills. She made him mad, frustrated, happy, confused, worried, etc. She was the only one he ever loved. Right and wrong always blurred with the both of them but the final line was that they needed each other and wanted each other far more than they ever wanted to be apart.

So as Beck stood there across the room trying to figure out whether her smile was good or bad she raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. He smiled back at her. He went back to reading the script as Jade caught Tori staring at her boyfriend once again.

Jade glared at the girl. _You better be careful Tori. My boyfriend's lips may play the field, but his heart is never going to stray from being mine._ _You're only going to get your heart broken._

Suddenly realizing that Tori could never possibly be competition for her, she grabbed her stuff and left the theater room because it amused her so much when Beck wonders what she's doing and where she's at.

**Note:  
><strong>_I'm strangely enough getting more addicted to Bade as I write more of them, even though I do love Bori there's just something about Jade I find addictive._


End file.
